


Family Once Lost

by Dolphin_Kierates



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Michelangelo (TMNT), Family, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphin_Kierates/pseuds/Dolphin_Kierates
Summary: What would happen if 2 turtles got separated from Splinter?While Donnie and Raph grew up learning ninjutsu from Splinter, Mikey and Leo ended up getting lost in the explosion, somehow ending up in the maze of sewers beneath New York. Until they are found by the young Casey Jones and taken into the foot, raised as warriors for Shredder's army.All characters belong to Nickelodeon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, if you have any advice it is greatly appreciated.  
> Not entirely sure how long this will be. I want to say it will be 10 chapters, but I feel like it's going to end up being more.  
> This au is written by me with a lot of help from my sister. If you wish to find some art for it you can find it on our Instagrams' @vicky.sc.art and @dolphin_kierates.

There they all were. Raph, Donnie, Splinter, and April sitting around a table in Draxum’s house. April was somehow able to convince them to come, so that they could all celebrate mutation day together, or in other words, Donnie and Raph’s birthday. 

There was an awkward silence. No one wanted to speak, but April wanted them to make up with her new upstairs neighbor. “So… um… Draxum how have you been fitting in ever since the whole Shredder thing.”

“This is horrible. Is that seriously the best you can do?” The sheep yokai responded with an annoyed tone. “I’m doing horrible! I can’t use any of my powers anymore, I’m stuck in this stupid apartment, my lab is gone, all my work is destroyed, again!”

The soft shell turtle rolled his eyes. He was annoyed to be here, but even more annoyed to have Draxum disrespect his friend. “You know Draxum, you could have at least tried to be nice. She did plan this all, but what did I expect from you, you did jump into a suit of dark armor without reading the owner’s manual first.”

“M-maybe we should just go?” The snapper said. He was happy to be there because April was happy they were, but felt very strange considering all the sheep did to him, his brother, and father. “It would be easier, you know? I mean it was a nice suggestion, April, but it would just be easier to celebrate today with our family… you know the one that didn’t attack us?” 

“NO!” The girl said with a scared face. “Come on guys! Berry is the reason you are here, he’s the reason we’re celebrating today, and are able to celebrate today. Splints?” She was sad. All she wanted was for them to get along. They had a small family, and she knew that Draxum would fit in perfectly. She stared at the rat waiting for his response.

The rat stared at April, the sad expression on her face. He could tell she really wanted it, but Draxum had hurt him so much, he’d destroyed his life… but he also gave him his sons. He sighed, and looked at Draxum and gave him a smile. “You gave me my sons. I wouldn’t have a family, I wouldn’t be here, celebrating right now if it weren’t for you. Now let’s enjoy today, and celebrate my sons’ birthday!”

They enjoyed the rest of the night together, talking and just getting to know each other, slowly putting the past behind them and becoming a family.


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on chapter 1. This chapter is definitely a lot weaker than chapter 1, but I hope you still enjoy it.

Casey walked into her little brothers’ room, “LEO! MIKEY! WAKE UP!” she yelled, as was her typical style of speaking. Leo tumbled out of bed from shock.

The red slider sat on the floor, and looked up at his younger brother, who put a pillow over his head. “Ugh! Can’t we sleep just a little longer? Today’s our birthday!” Leo stated not wanting to actually start the day, “Plus, I don’t think Mikey wants to get up anytime soon.”

“NO! GET HIM UP NOW! WE HAVE THE DAY TO CELEBRATE, BUT WE STILL HAVE WORK TO DO!” Casey said, and then left the turtles room, slamming the door behind her. With the way she talked, the boys struggled telling if she was excited for today, or mad at them for not waking up earlier. 

“Ugghhhh.” The box turtle said as he looked down at his brother who still sat on the floor. “I love Casey, but why can’t she let us sleep?”

“Come on Mike, she probably has something planned and is just really excited. I mean that is how she typically gets on our birthday,” Leo responded grabbing Mikey’s arm and dragging him out of bed.

With the box turtle out of bed, he proceeded to throw on his belt, knee pads, and scarf, while his brother did the same, putting on his belt and pants. They then headed to the dorms’ common area to meet up with Casey. Rubbing the tired from his eyes, Mikey asked, “What are we doing today?”

“WE ARE GOING TO GO-”

“Can you please not yell Casey?” It was too early for this. The little turtle had just woken up and was not prepared to deal with all the yelling.

“Oh umm, yes of course. Sorry Mikey.” Casey responded in a more quiet ton. She was excited for today, after all it was the day she found her brothers! “We’re going to that pizza place you guys love! What’s it called again… Hueso’s Pizza? Milled Run Pizza?”

Leo and Mikey instantly got excited. They yelled at the top of their lungs, “RUN OF THE MILL PIZZA!!!! YOU’RE GONNA TAKE US THERE!!!!!” 

Casey looked at her brothers. She was so happy to see them so happy, and was amazed at how quickly it woke them both up. “YEAH NOW LET'S GO GET SOME PIZZA!” 

The turtles started to walk out the door and pushed Casey with them. As they walked out Leo said, “Just so you know Casey, Hueso is the owner of Run of the Mill Pizza not the name of the restaurant.”

They walked over to the alley-way so that they could enter the pizza shop. Ever since they followed another yokai there, it had become their favorite place. They didn’t get to go get pizza often because they were always training, though it was one of the few places that they could go to to relax and be themselves. 

The three walked in and sat down at their regular table they’d sit at whenever they came. “So what can I get for the three of you today?” The skeleton owner asked as he walked up to the three. “Today is your birthdays, is it not? I’ll give you half off all pizzas you get!”

Leo and Mikey would come whenever they could, and would typically spend all their money there so on their birthday, Hueso would always give them a deal, a deal which they loved because it meant they didn’t have to share a pizza. “OH OH OH!!! I WANT A PINEAPPLE PIZZA!” 

“Ewww, Leo gross. How could you even like that?” The small turtle asked his brother.

Turning his head and crossing his arms in response: “It’s not like you have to eat it Mikey.”

“Yeah but I’m still gonna have to smell it. OH AND I WANT A PEPPERONI PIZZA! With peppers, mushrooms, and olives too!” 

Casey looked at her two little bros. There was a huge smile on both of their faces as they placed their orders which caused her to smile as well.

“And for you, miss?” Hueso asked Casey.

“Oh… ummm… I’ll take a cheese pizza please.”

“What!? No Hueso don’t listen to her!” The two boys said in unison. The red eared slider looked at the menu real quick: “Get her a sausage pizza with peppers,” he looked at Casey, “We didn’t come all this way so you could disgrace us with a… CHEESE pizza.” 

They sat waiting. Talking a joking around for their pizza to come. When the pizza came, the boys scarfed theirs down and then helped Casey finish hers. Hueso came and gave them the bill, which Casey paid. They then got up and left Run of the Mill Pizza.

————————————————————————  
April, Donnie and Raph walked into their favorite pizza shop, Run of the Mill Pizza.

“Oh come on Dee! Dinner with Draxum last night wasn’t that bad!” 

“Alright, I’ll admit, you were right April. For once I was wrong,” Donnie said as he rolled his eyes. 

They walked up to the host desk and waited for Hueso to show up with their pizza, so they could get back home and watch the Lou Jitsu marathon with their dad. 

Donnie turned around and noticed Hueso coming their way, leaving a table with a few oddly familiar looking people. 

Hueso approached the group, “I’ll get you your pizza in one second, hermanos,” he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Donnie tapped Raph on his shoulder and pointed to the table that Hueso had just come from. “Raph, look? There are turtle yokai!” 

“Wait wh-” Raph started to question as he was interrupted by the skeleton coming back with their pizzas.

“Here are your pizzas, hermanos. Have a great day and come back soon!” Hueso said as he handed them the pizzas.

“Thanks,” Raph said grabbing the pizzas and they proceeded to leave the shop, pushing any thought of there being yokai that look just like them out of their minds.


	3. Scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a fighting scene of any kind, so I hope it’s okay. As always if you have any suggestions I’d love to here them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Though they got off the day before, it was no longer their birthday. They had to do their job, and today was the day that Leo and Mikey would officially become apart of the Foot. 

With Casey in the lead, Leo and Mikey followed her to the destination of their mission. As they got closer they saw Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute. Casey stopped in her tracks catching Leo and Mikey off guard.

The red eared slider was confused. Why would Casey stop when Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brite were right there. “What’s going on Casey?” 

Mikey touched Leo’s shoulder, but didn’t say a word. He simply stood there staring at Casey, wondering the same thing Leo did.

The girl turned around and faced her brothers. “I’m sorry Leo, Mikey. Everything’s fine, I just wanted to say something before we got there. Remember this is what will get you into the Foot! You must not fail! This is the most important thing you will ever do!” As she said that she started to develop a more worried look, “Also remember that no matter what, no one can help you both out on this mission, besides yourselves. NOW GET OUT THERE AND DO YOUR JOB!!!” 

Casey turned back around and started traveling the roofs again. Mikey stares at Leo and when the older brother started to travel the roofs, the little brother followed along.

“Ah there you guys are! What took you so long?” Foot Lieutenant said as they started to approach. “This is your initiation mission. You shouldn’t be running late even by a minute. You could miss the perfect time to strike.”

Mikey looked scared. He wasn’t used to getting yelled at, besides by Casey and Leo. When Leo looked over he saw his little brother’s worry: “Sorry sir. It won’t happen again.”

Foot Lieutenant looked at the turtles. “Good it better not happen again. This mission is only the first. There will be many more to come.” 

“If you can succeed that is,” Foot Brute added.

Still a little uneasy, Mikey looked away from the Foot members as he spoke. “S-so why exactly is this m-mission we’re meant to do?” 

“It’s simple.” The Lieutenant said and pointed towards the museum across the street: “You both are to go into the museum and retrieve the scroll on the Shredder. It’s kept in a very safe spot in there, so be sure you don’t mess up and get caught.”

Foot Brute walked over to Mikey and slapped him on the back. “Don’t be so scared kid.” 

Casey looked at Mikey. “JUST FOCUS AND EVERYTHING WILL END UP FINE! GET THE SCROLL! IN AND OUT! IT’S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!” 

“Go on now. We will be waiting right out here for you to return with the scroll.” Foot Lieutenant said before shoving the boys off in the direction of the museum.

The boys went across the street and onto the roof of the museum. Mikey had always been scared for this day, so before they entered, Leo did his job as the older brother. He looked at Mikey in the eyes and grabbed his shoulder, “Hey, Mikey. Everything will be okay. Just like they said. We can do this. Just breathe and relax. I know you’re nervous for this, but everything will be okay. I promise. We’re in this together, I’m here if you need me.”

Leo removed his hands from Mikey’s shoulder, and Mikey started to relax a bit. “Yeah you’re right. Everything will be okay.” He looked up and smiled at his brother, “We’re in this together, just like we always have and always will be!”

————————————————————————  
“Go Raph go! YAY!!! RAPH!!” April cheered Raph on as he played his favorite dancing game, trying to beat his own high score. 

Suddenly there was a loud alarm that came from Donnie’s wrist watch. “Woh!” Raph fell to the ground surprised by the noise, ending the game immediately. He got up and looked at Donnie with a worried look, “What’s going on Donnie!?” The red turtle ran over to his brother and looked over his shoulder, while his little brother just stared at his screen. “Donnie? What’s going on?”

“Huh? Oh nothing really. There’s just been a break in at the museum.” He responded not really paying much attention, and seeming as if he really didn’t care.

“A ROBBERY?!?” The older turtle started to freak out. “Donnie we have to go stop whoever they might be!”

“Isn’t that the polices’ job. I’ll just send in an-“

Raph grabbed his brother and April’s arm and started running towards the exit of our home. “Where are we going Raph?” April asked as Raph pulled her to the city. “Donnie’s right this is something for the police to handle. It’s just a break in, right Donnie?”

“I mean it should be. I’m still looking. It would be easier IF SOME DUMB DUMB wasn’t dragging me by the arm right now!” Donnie said staring directly at Raph giving him the stink eye.

Raph let go of Donnie and April’s arms. “Listen here. We are the heroes. The one who do… heroics! It is our job to help people! We must stop this robbery.”

Rubbing her wrist April stared at Raph. “Raph… it’s the polices’ job to handle normal people crimes. They get paid to do that.”

Donnie continued looking at his computer wrist watch, and when he finally looked up he had a different expression on his face than he did before. “Ughhh!! April though you are technically right, Raph is actually correct here. It’s a little dark, but it looks like the intruders are some kind of mutant.”

Putting his hands on his hips, the snapper looked proud. “See told you! We are the heroes! It is our job to save the… ummm… whatever they’re trying to steal. NOW LET'S GO!!!” 

The three left the sewers and started making their way towards the museum. When they finally got there, they carefully went inside and looked around to see if they could find the intruders. “See them anywhere?” Raph asked as they snuck around.

Crash. Raph, Donnie, and April immediately ran towards the noise, and saw the two turtles!?

“WHAT THE HECK MIKEY!?! We were told to be careful!” Leo quietly screamed at his little brother.

Raph looked at the two turtles, confused. “Woh, those are… turtles?!?”

Mikey was shaking “I-I’m sorry Leo.” He tried to pick up the scroll off the floor, fumbling and almost dropping it multiple times. “I didn’t mean to, I just got scared.” 

Leo took a deep breath, and then responded to his brother, “It’s fine Mikey. We just can’t mess up on this mission.” He grabbed Mikey’s arm and started to run off, “Now let’s go.”

“We need to stop them!” Raph yelled at Donnie and April. 

The three of them ran and jumped in front of the two foot recruits. Raph pointed at them, “Hand over the… ummm…” he whispered behind him, “What are we trying to get again?”

Donnie did a facepalm, and then looked up and pointed at the recruits, “Hand over the scroll!” 

Leo looked at Mikey and saw his fear. All they wanted to do was pass, and prove to their sister they were capable of taking care of themselves. “Miguel, take the scroll and get out of here. I’ll hold them off!” 

Mikey stared up at Leo who then let go of his arm. The small turtle nodded at his brother and ran to an exit. 

Being the leader, Raph gave his orders: “April, Donnie! Go after the scroll!” 

They both gave a nod and started to run after Mikey. Leo caught up to the human girl and kicked he down. Raph ran to her rescue, helped her up, and pulled out his tonfās to fight the turtle with red strips.

Donnie continued to chase after the smallest turtle. He used his rocket staff and knocked the little turtle over, making him drop the scroll. 

The scroll rolled down away from Mikey. Donnie started to run after it as Mikey stumbled back up. He grabbed his nunchucks and swung at the purple turtle. 

Leo was about to get out his katanas, then he noticed one of their opponents wasn’t there. He looked over at Mikey, and just as he did that, Raph hit him with his smash-Jitsu. 

“LEO!” Mikey screamed as he saw his brother get punched by the big turtle. He quickly swung at Donnie’s face knocking him down, then grabbed the scroll and ran towards his brother. When he glanced over and saw the human girl coming towards him, he kicked one of the other artifacts over to her, tripping her, and continued his run towards his brother. When he made it over to Leo, he stared angrily at Raph, ready to fight, even though he was a little afraid. 

Raph saw the small turtle and looked into his eyes. He saw the fear that the turtle had, and couldn’t bring himself to attack. Raph! You can’t hurt the little guy. H-he’s just a scared kid.

Mikey saw the snapping turtle hesitate, and grabbed Leo’s arm to help him up. He handed the scroll to Leo and dashed towards the exit leaving the museum. 

As they left, Mikey stopped in his tracks. He looked back and stared at the other turtles “Mikey! Come on!” He heard his brother call, snapping him out of his trance. They crossed the street and met back up with the other Foot members, having successfully completed their mission. As Casey congratulated her brothers for completing their first mission, Mikey couldn’t help but feel a strange connection to these other turtles.


	4. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Casey took the scroll from her brothers and handed it to Foot Lieutenant, and then turned to her brother and gave them a nod, signaling it was time to head home.

“GREAT JOB! YOU MADE IT IN! YOU’RE NOW BOTH OFFICIAL MEMBERS OF THE FOOT! “ Casey hugged her brothers, “I’m so proud of you both!” 

The boys hugged back, but Mikey was still unable to shake this feeling that he somehow had a connection to those turtles. “Okay, we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We should head to bed.” She said as she released her brothers from the hug. “Tomorrow there is another scroll we must grab, so make sure to get some sleep. There is no telling who might try to stand in our way.” 

Casey walked off into the direction of her room, as Mikey stood there staring at her as she walked off. The older turtle could tell there was something wrong with his little brother. “Mikey, we should head to bed,” he said as he tapped his brother's shoulder. Mikey gave a nod and walked with Leo back to their room. 

Leo closed the door and sat down on one of their bean bags, as Mikey started to take off his belt. “What’s up with you Mikey? You’ve been off ever since our fight.”

“It’s nothing Leo. We should just get ready for bed. Casey said we had a long day tomorrow.” Mikey continued to take off his belt, knee pads and scarf to get ready for bed.

Leo stood up and grabbed Mikey’s arm, “Come on Mikey. I know when somethings wrong with you. We’re brothers after all and have been together since we can remember. You can tell me anything.”

Mikey looked at Leo in the eyes and gave him a nod. “Alright.” Leo let go of his arm and sat back down on the bean bag while Mikey took a seat on the bottom bunk. “You know those other turtles?”

“The ones we fought at the museum?”

“Y-yeah. Who... do you think those turtles were?”

“They were the enemy, duh!”

“No. I mean, didn’t you feel like you had some sort of connection to them? I mean I’ve never met another turtle yokai, and we’ve met a lot of yokais just by going to Run of the Mill Pizza, but we’ve never seen any other turtles.”

“It was probably just a coincidence. There are a lot of different yokai out there, and we really only see them at Run of the Mill Pizza, maybe they just don’t go there.”

“I know, but there was this feeling I got from them. Like I sort of had a connection to them, like I couldn’t hurt them, like they were… family.”

Leo was hurt when he heard Mikey say family. He and Casey were his family, not these random turtles they just met. “Mikey, Casey and I are your family. You just met those turtles, you have no idea who they are or what they’re like. The ONLY thing you know is that they tried to hurt you, and are most likely trying to stop the Shredder. Would family try to hurt family?” 

“Well, yeah, but what if they just didn’t know? I mean we attacked them too. It’s very possible that they might have just been confused as well.”

Leo shot up. He was annoyed with Mikey for even suggesting that they were family. It had always been him, Mikey, and Casey. “THEY AREN'T YOUR FAMILY! ME AND CASEY ARE! WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN TOGETHER, ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR EACH OTHER AND JUST BECAUSE TH-THESE OTHER TURTLES SHOW UP, YOU THINK THEY'RE FAMILY?!?! DO YOU THINK CASEY THINKS EVERY HUMAN SHE MEETS IS FAMILY?!?”

Mikey started to tear up. Being the baby he wasn’t yelled at much. Not only was he upset at Leo for yelling at him, he was upset with himself. He saw the look in Leo’s eyes and could tell he was hurt. He was hurt all because of him. All because of him and his stupid strange feelings.

Leo saw the tears swelling in his brother’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry Mikey. I didn’t mean to yell. We should just… head to bed.” 

Mikey got off the bed and climbed into his bunk while Leo took off his pants and belt. “Goodnight Mikey,” Leo said before turning off the light, but there was no response from Mikey, because he knew if he spoke, his crying would be heard.


	5. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Things got a little busy after the holidays. Hope you enjoy it!

Raph stood staring at the two turtles as they left the museum. April touched the snapping turtle's shoulder, “Come on Raph. Let’s go.”

Raph gave a nod and went to go pick up Donnie. After he had Donnie he and April left the museum and went back to the lair. 

Donnie regained consciousness just as they arrived home. “Raph, you can put me down now.”

“O-oh yeah.” Raph gently set his brother down and they made their way to the arcade.

April recalled seeing Raph hesitate when there was a chance to attack the small turtle: “Raph what was that all about, back there? Why didn’t you attack that turtle?” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The snapper gave off a fear stink, he didn’t want them to know that he let the turtle get away.

“Raph, you had an easy chance to attack that turtle, and get the scroll, but you let them get away.”

Donnie looked at Raph: “I’m sorry? YOU DID WHAT NOW?!? That turtle attacked me!”

“I-I, I’m sorry okay! I couldn’t attack him. He- he was scared. He only wanted to protect that taller turtle.” 

They all stopped in their tracks, right in front of the living room doorway. The purple turtle stared at his older brother. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother gave them a speech about being the hero, and he LET the villains get away! “Raph! What happened to being the heroes?! You let them get away! WITH the scroll might I add!”

“I know.” Raph looked at the floor. “I-I just couldn’t hurt him! He cared for that other turtle, just like I care for the both of you, and when I looked in his eyes I could see he didn’t want to fight.” Raph hung his head and started to cry. 

April looked at Donnie. She gave Raph a hug: “Hey big guy. Don’t worry about it. We can always get the scroll back from them another time.”

Donnie saw his brother's tears. “Ummm… yeah, what she said.” He gave his brother a pant on the shoulder and then was pulled into a hug by April. “Ugh! Seriously! Is this necessary?”

“Shut up Dee!” April released them all from the hug. “Where do you think those other turtles came from anyway?”

Splinter and Draxum heard a lot of yelling, and just as April asked her question, they arrived at the entrance of the living room. Draxum looked down at the short rat, “I’m gonna tell them.”

Splinter looked up at the goat yokai, “Don’t you dare! They don’t need to know about them.”

Raph still hung his head. He was too ashamed to look up, but Donnie looked over at his dad: “Woh woh woh! I’m sorry what do we not need to know?”

April was trying to console the snapping turtle, but after hearing what they both said, looked over at them: “Yeah Splints. What’s it you don’t want to tell us?” 

Splinter looked ashamed. He always wanted to keep his sons safe, and so he never wanted to tell them everything that happened the day he was mutated. “I- well… maybe we should take a seat in the living room for this, and make sure Red is okay.” The rat walked over to the older turtle and led them all to the living room. He took a seat in his chair while Draxum stood next to him, and Raph, Donnie, and April sat down on the floor. “What exactly did these turtles look like?”

Raph was still a little sad, but he was the only one willing to answer, “One of the turtles had red stripes around his eyes, and the other, smaller one, had yellow spots on his shoulders.”

Donnie sat with his arms crossed, he wanted to know what his father would say. “They looked to be a red eared slider and an ornate box turtle.” He said with a little more anger in his monotonous voice.

Draxum looked down at the rat, who had the same look on his face as the oldest turtle. “What the rat means to say is, there were more than just two turtles that I mutated that day.”

Raph and April gave a surprised look and Donnie shot up, “I’M SORRY WHAT NOW!?! WE HAVE MORE SIBLINGS!? That you NEVER TOLD US ABOUT?!?!” As Donnie spoke his voice became aggressive.

“Why did you never tell us about them? We could’ve looked for them! We could’ve been a family!” Raph asked surprised and with a sorrowful tone. He sat there in silence with his head held even lower than before.

“Raph…” April said as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

Donnie looked at April, then he turned to his father and Draxum. “Would you like to explain yourself more? Like why you never told us about them? Or how they ended up with the Foot?”

Splinter could not look his son in the eyes, so he simply hung his head. “I-I’m sorry Donatello. I never told you all, because I didn’t want to hurt you. I believed they died, and that it was my fault… I didn’t want you all to live with that pain.-“

Draxum cut in, seeing Splinter was struggling “As for them joining the Foot, we do not know the answer to that…”

Donnie stared at his father and Draxum. He was speechless. He had no idea what to say. He was mad and sad, and… he had no idea what he was feeling. 

April tapped his shoulder and gave him a nod, and grabbed Raph’s hand, pulling them all out of the living room and led them to the arcade, “How are you doing?” April asked Raph with a shaky and quiet voice. She knew after what they heard that he probably wasn’t doing great, but it was instinct to ask.

Tears swelled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, “W-we could’ve been a family…”

Donnie walked over to his brother and put his hand on his to calm him: “It’s okay Raph. I mean they seemed to be fine together.”

Donnie’s words were trying to comfort his brother, but it only seemed to make Raph cry more. Donnie gave his brother a slight hug, with April joining in right after. 

They all sat there, on the floor of arcade room for a bit. Everyone was silent, they just stared at the ground. As they sat there, April tried to think of ways to help out her friends. “Hey guys? Do you think they know that you’re their brothers?” 

Donnie’s head perked up, “I mean we only know because of Draxum. There’s no way they could know.”

Raph wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at April with a bit of confusion. 

“We could tell them!” April was excited! She loved Donnie and Raph and knew that these other turtles would be great to have around as well. “Maybe if we tell them that your brothers, they’ll want to join us! And we can all be a family!”


End file.
